


Coziness, home and love that tastes like cookies.

by frenchrococoamy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, College, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, I love them so much, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchrococoamy/pseuds/frenchrococoamy
Summary: It’s been six months since Oikawa had met his roommate for the rest of college. And despite the first weeks of extreme awkwardness of, you know, “damn bro your volleyball team raised from the ashes and kinda ruined the last chance of me going to nationals, but no hard feelings for you, man. Just Tobio and Shrimpy, maybe.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Coziness, home and love that tastes like cookies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananasaurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasaurr/gifts).



> For my giftee, Saurr, I really hope you like this!! It's kinda rough in the edges but I promisse it was made with love, good reading to you.
> 
> This is my first time posting a fic on ao3 (and I think it shows) so I don't really know what to say here, just sorry for any major errors I didn't catch, and enjoy!!

It’s been six months since Oikawa had met his roommate for the rest of college. And despite the first weeks of extreme awkwardness of, you know, “damn bro your volleyball team raised from the ashes and kinda ruined the last chance of me going to nationals, but no hard feelings for you, man. Just Tobio and Shrimpy, maybe.”

And of course the fact that he was almost sure that Suga was going to kill him — eventually. Because there's _no way_ a person can be this kind — his own words. But turns out that, yes no one can really be that nice because in the end he discovered that Sugawara Koushi was, in reality, a chaotic and shady person who also happened to be one of the nicest people to ever put foot on earth at the same time. How he did that? Tooru had no idea. And after he discovered that — and Suga discovering that Oikawa Tooru was at heart a great sci-fi nerd — the awkwardness vanished almost completely of their relationship.

Which was nice, mainly because hanging out with him was nice.

Not nice in “how nice of you to bring food for your tired roommate, even though you’re also just as tired.” Nice like staying under the kotatsu with the heater on, on a cold day eating warm food and good animation movies.

Nice like coming home after a long trip and still, after all, finding someone there to say _welcome home_. Nice like having someone to go in little adventures of the everyday with you.  
And nice like falling in love just a little bit everyday with something new, in a person you already know.

But maybe the word he’s thinking isn’t nice, or cozy. Maybe home, but it’s not it exactly either. Maybe, just maybe, Iwaizumi was right and he’s sounding like a teenager in love.

However it’s also nice hanging out with Suga because he worked in the coffee shop next to college and they always managed to sneak some really good cookie dough that they could bake at the dorms. And every Friday, when there weren't any tests and they could procrastinate their homework, they would bake the cookies and watch old movies.

“Did you know,” Tooru started while looking at the television, waiting for Suga to come with the second row of cookies. “that ET, the Spielberg movie, could be read as a metaphor to Jesus Christ?”

Koushi didn’t answer. But when he was back at the kotatsu with the cookie sheet his face was full of confusion, disbelief and he even looked a little bit disgusted.

“What?!”

“Please remind me how did you get so popular in high school despite being such a nerd” The other man sat beside him, hiding his legs under the kotatsu.

“I’m not a nerd!” Tooru frowned, looking at Suga as if he just called him the most offensive thing ever.

“Oikawa I had to hear you rant about the classifications of kaijus in Pacific Rim, and you didn’t even watch the movie yet.” Suga raised one of his brows, a mockery smile rising in his lips.

While grabbing a cookie he pouted and said:

“You only tease me because you love me, admit it.”

Koushi laughed at him, probably because of his childish, but endearing, behaviour. It was so different from what he expected the Grand King to be.

Probably the distinction between the captain, the setter, the skilled conductor of an awarded orchestra polished with pride and passion of all it’s members; from the clay made by his teammates using their blood, their tears, their sweat and then molded by his passionate and calloused and — if you might say — genius hands. And then seeing Oikawa Tooru whining against his homework because Physics is getting harder every passing day probably took the magic out of all the “Grand King” scheme.

But it wasn’t like he was expecting Oikawa to be a major jerk.

Ok, he was expecting him to be an ass. But in the end Suga just gave him the benefit of the doubt and honestly? He is glad he did.

Not that he would admit that with all his words out loud — Oikawa’s ego already was big enough, mind you — but getting to _really_ know him was like trying to wake up from a nap before your body could really rest. Your eyelids heavy and your whole being begging to go back to that sweet sleep. Seeing the man behind the volleyball myth was addictive. Everytime he managed to know a little bit more about Tooru, managed to see under one of the thousands masks, something inside him would want to know more and more.

Because getting to know the little bits of Oikawa’s personality, the pieces of the great scheme, never failed in making him feel good. Never failed to make him smile and never failed in making him feel warm in the best way.

He thought the volleyball player with a passion for his sport that it was larger than life was endearing.

The doting and overprotective uncle that almost lost a test because he couldn’t lose Takeru’s first titular game as a pinch server, was one of the most lovely things he ever saw.

Seeing the friend that would send texts during his shift in the coffee shop asking if he wanted something specific for dinner, or if he was doing alright — only to, in case he noticed something was wrong, show up there so they could talk — would make his heart swell.

Living with Oikawa was like waking up from an afternoon nap with the smell of your favorite food, feeling the sun, starting to go away so the moon could come, warm you up. It was a surprise. A pleasant one. But it makes you warm inside, feeling cozy, feeling like home.

With old sci-fi movies and late-night conversations that would make them both laugh until it hurts their cheeks. Volleyball games they would watch only for Koushi to hear Oikawa ranting about every single player, and their performances. But he would always hear with utmost attention.

All of it just feels like home.

First Koushi just thought it was the excitement of meeting someone new. Making a new friend.

But everyday when he falls in love again and again with every tiny detail about Tooru,

his smile;

his laugh;

his jokes;

the way he act, in general;

would make Sugawara Koushi have certain. He was in love with his roommate, and he’s fucked thank you very much.

“I never admitted, but I never denied either.” He finally says, shoving a cookie in his own mouth.

A pause.

“Wait… did you just say you love me?!”

“Hm?” He only hummed in response. Rising both brows and making the best fake innocent smile.


End file.
